


ILLOCUTIONARY FORCE : THE LOGOS OF RUMIL’S REVELATION

by lettuchi



Category: NERO - Fandom, NERO LARP
Genre: IG document, In Character, Stone Elf, Stone Elves, ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:18:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6225502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettuchi/pseuds/lettuchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taethath's thesis from the Great College of Sansandur, translated into the Common tongue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ILLOCUTIONARY FORCE : THE LOGOS OF RUMIL’S REVELATION

ILLOCUTIONARY FORCE : THE LOGOS OF RUMIL’S REVELATION

(A DEFENSE OF ORTHODOXY IN STRUCTURING THE COLLECTIVE)

by

Taethath

 

A THESIS  
SUBMITTED TO THE FACULTY OF  
THE GREAT COLLEGE OF SANSANDUR

IN PARTIAL FULFILLMENT  
OF THE DEGREE OF  
EDUCATIONAL LEADERSHIP AND ADMINISTRATION

 

542 E.R.

 

\---

1\. Rumil’s Word as Proposition

The initial form of Rumil’s Word were non-literal perlocutionary acts. This may seem impractical and inefficient to us now, but given the historical context and state of the Kyralian language at the time of Our Deliverance, such usage of speech was an expressive aspect of the communicative act. But this act was incomplete; the momentum of its performance and propositions were qualified and weakened by deontic modality.  
Until His suggestions were accepted, His Word was a series of hypotheticals for the consideration of His audience. He was attempting to persuade them to His line of Reasoning by the power of their own Minds. This approach was ultimately limited in effectiveness as it relied on the capabilities of the unenlightened masses to rationalize His meaning and the consequences upon them if His Will was enacted.

2\. Rumil as Source and Origin: The Thought as the Font of the Word

Rumil, May Light be with Him Always, continued to speak with metaphorical and analogical language as witness to the Light, appointing all who heard him as subject to His Intent and Will. As Rumil is Body of the Overmind, Order made flesh upon Tyrra, He was revealing His Thought as Wisdom conceivable by beings not of such form as Order incarnate. But His Word alone, albeit the Truth and the expression the content of His Mind in a form interpretable, could not Deliver them from their ignorance.

3\. Surrake’s Interpretation: Directive and Declaration

It was not until Surrake’s acceptance of Rumil’s Wisdom and integration of it into his Mind that the Revelation surpassed the conditional. It then became manifest as a perfect image of Rumil's Will in the Mind of Surrake. Surrake’s understanding potentiated the Revelation into possibility, and completed the illocutionary act, bringing His Word into reality through the illumination of Reason. Rumil's Wisdom was as a directive unto his Spirit, and a declaration within his Mind: universal and absolute Truths stripped of their suggestive adornment and into semantic existence. Thus, Surrake became His First Disciple, and as has been documented and need not be discussed here, reshaped the Kyralia into our current state: Delivered, from the Darkness and Chaos that surely would have claimed us. Surrake transformed Rumil’s Will from the theoretical into dogma that could be and was impressed upon the Kyralia and remains its most authentic in the systematics of the Illnarie today.

4\. The Written Word

Although what is written in Rumil’s Word may maintain the metaphor of ancient Kyralian, Surrake’s personal Deliverance changed Rumil’s Wisdom into what we know as His Will. Through the inerrancy of Reason there is only one interpretation of His Will mediated by logic: His Word read through the Surrakian lens, as the Illnarie instruct. This view is hermeneutically informed by Surrake’s writings contemporaneous to Rumil’s preaching and following His reunification with the Overmind.  
Additional exegesis meant to find flaw in His Word is analogous to finding fault in Order and Reason; it is not only unnecessary but justly anathema.  
This opinion is not misguided bibliolatry, but Reasoned conclusion. Rumil’s Will is not separate from His Word but what follows from it given its agentive purpose. Deviation from this is antithetical to the Intent of the document: to shape Kyralian society into a hierarchically organized structure which supports the pursuit of Order and Reason for every Kyraelt in a manner that suits both their capabilities and limitations in Body, Mind, and Spirit.

5\. Conclusion

The Word, Wisdom, and Will of Rumil Sauros is the system by which we Kyralia form and map the path our Lives will take. It, along with the flow of Time, dictates our position and Task. In speaking His Word, Rumil Sauros, the Body and Spirit of Order, Delivered us all from Chaos. But it was only through His First Disciple, the Mind of Reason, that Rumil’s Wisdom and Will was made manifest on Tyrra. Through Reason alone we must interpret the Truth and its ramifications on the Kyralia; as Surrake did. In bridling the impassioned Spirit of those who Lived before us through orthopraxis of Body and Mind, Surrake gave us both our present and our future.


End file.
